Christian Aragon
Christian Aragon is the current alpha wolf of the Silver Fangs pack and the father of Josephine Aragon. He believes in superiority of his species over mortals and has a plan to reveal his species to the public through an attack on the city. History Christian Aragon was born in December 12, 1985 to two werewolf parents, Victor Aragon and Lucia Diaz-Aragon. He had a nice childhood until on his thirteenth birthday, when returning back to his house, sees his parents covered in blood and also hears footsteps of two people running up the stairs. Christian then runs after them and catching the two in time before they escape through the window and sees that there is blood on their shirt and the knife they were holding. Out of anger, he experiences his first transformation and accidentally mauls the two individuals to death. Reverting to his human form, he is shocked is what happened but is later enjoyed because he took revenge for his parents' death. As a result, he grows to hate humans. With his parents dead, Johan, his childhood and best friend, convinces his parents to adopt Christian into the family. Around his teenage years, the Silver Fangs were recruiting new members and Christian along with Johan and his new girlfriend, Anna, decided to join the pack. Later Life Around his early 20s, Christian fell in love with a fellow werewolf in the pack, Melanie James, and eventually married her within a period of two years with attendance of all of the pack members. In his late 20s, a daughter was born between them that they named Josephine. They had a nice relationship for a while after having their daughter until three years later, Christian and Josephine started to grow apart, and Josephine ended up cheating on him with mortal. When Christian found out, he was furious and killed Melanie and her lover. To hide what he did, he turned on the gas in the house and let the house exploded so that he would not be incriminated for the death and feeds that story to his pack. Present Day Christian is now the leader of the Silver Fangs pack ruling with a iron fist and will harm or kill anyone who defies him. He is planning an attack on mortals to show that their kind are superior compared to them. Silver Fangs Fellow Pack Members under Oliver and Amy * Oliver Sanders(co-pack leader/deceased in 2017) * Amy Larson(co-pack leader/deceased in 2017) * Christian Aragon * Melanie James(Died in 2014) * Kent Merrick * Grace Merrick * Kenji Atashi * Hikari Fumiki Members under Christian's Pack * Rohan Strauer(leaves pack in late May 2021) * Kenji Atashi(deceased around summer of 2021) * Hikari Fumiki(deceased around summer of 2021) * Kent Merrick(died in 2026) * Grace Merrick(died in 2026) * Johan Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Anna Morris-Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Sonya Sanders(killed in October 2030 by Tobias under orders by Christian) * Chadwick Merrick * Kai Atashi * Josephine Aragon * Tobias * Richie * Eveline * Caleb